Don't Think of Me
by SoftNoodle
Summary: [ONESHOT] AU. OOC. SessKagish. Kagome is cast aside for someone else, but she won't be the one who ends up miserable.


Mmmm…here's a oneshot songfic. Usually I'm not one for writing these, but I was listening to the Dido CD waaaaaaaay too many times, and this wouldn't leave me alone. Far from original, I know, but meh, you might like it, or hate it. Just a little something I wrote up rather quickly. It's short and whatnot.

It mostly follows a SessKag, only not… Not all SessKag fics are happy, muahahhaha

Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

It's done to Dido's Don't Think of Me. A fitting song, I thought. To comply with rules, I've removed all of the song lyrics. I have posted this fic, in an unedited form (with the lyrics) on A Single Spark. The link can be found in my profile.

I haven't changed any of the text of my story, it probably makes more sense with the lyrics, as it was how it was originally written...oh well, read it here or there...ENJOY!

:- -:- -:-

:- -:- -:-

:- -:- -:-

**Don't Think of Me**

Kagome smiled sweetly. Her boyfriend of five years had broken up with her, and here she was two weeks later, a smile plastered to her lips as her ex paraded his new girlfriend around for them to meet.

His new girlfriend had beauty, poise, grace, elegance, manners, she was everything Kagome wasn't.

Kikyou smiled prettily as Sesshoumaru introduced her to his friends.

Kagome cast her ex a strange look as Kikyou was shown off to them. What was he trying to achieve doing this? He had dumped her and found a better girlfriend real fast, a little too fast. She suspected that Sesshoumaru had probably been cheating on her with Kikyou for a while. It didn't surprise her. Now, was he trying to rub it into her face, or was he earnestly trying to have them be friends, she wondered.

It didn't matter.

"I'd like you all to meet Kikyou." Sesshoumaru introduced with a smile. Kagome had never seen him happier than when he had Kikyou at his side.

Kikyou was perfect.

"It's nice to meet you Kikyou." Kagome said politely. "How long have you known Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, ages." The woman gushed. Apparently she wasn't aware that Kagome was the girl Sesshoumaru had dumped for her. "I remember when we were in High School. We were the Homecoming King and Queen our Senior year. It was great."

Kagome didn't miss the heated glances Inuyasha and Naraku flashed Kikyou. Their eyes were bright with envy at Sesshoumaru's marvelous catch.

Kagome nodded still smiling. "That's lovely."

Kikyou seemed to not hear her, her attention riveted on the man on whose arm she clung. The rest of the world faded from their eyes as they focused on only each other. The couple became engrossed in a passionate embrace followed by a searing kiss.

Kagome also faded from them and their happy world.

:- -:- -:-

Kagome could see them in the café. She hadn't meant to see them. She was just on a walk to the grocery store. But there they were, in a booth by the window.

They sat on the same side of the booth, cuddling and giggling, whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears. In front of them was a giant salad. Kikyou would playfully feed him a forkful of the greenery, and he would return the favor.

Kagome raised a brow before passing on. She never knew Sesshoumaru was one for vegetables. When they went out, it was always to a greasy burger joint.

Sesshoumaru then produced a dark blue velvet box from the folds of his jacket.

Kikyou's eyes widened with glee and glittered brightly. Inside the box was a platinum band with the largest diamond Kikyou had ever seen. Kikyou squealed with joy and threw her arms around her new fiancé.

:- -:- -:-

A week later found Kagome back enroute to her local grocery store. Once again she was witnessing a scene between Sesshoumaru and his fiancée, only this time it was across the street from the café, and it wasn't happy.

Kagome couldn't hear Sesshoumaru's angry words but she could see his rage in his eyes, his posture, and the way he held himself away from the other woman. Beside Kikyou stood Naraku and Inuyasha with no signs of guilt in their features. Kikyou was smiling sweetly, trying to calm the enraged man down.

She put a hand plactingly on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off, wanting nothing with her and her treachery. Kikyou merely flashed him an innocent gaze, whispering to him, a soft smile curving her lips. Sesshoumaru weakened, but wasn't ready to let her infidelity pass.

Kagome walked away. It was none of her business.

:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru called her that night, many hours after the incident to which Kagome had played unknowing witness. He asked if he could come over to her apartment. Kagome didn't object, but at the same time, she made it clear that what he was going through didn't involve her.

:- -:- -:-

When Kagome opened the door, she almost gasped at the sight of her ex. He looked terrible. His hair was in disarray and his face was set in a permanent scowl. She lead him to her couch and allowed him to get settled. She went to the kitchen to fix a pot of chamomile tea. He looked to need it, and Kagome knew that the tea would always soothe his nerves.

She placed the pot on the coffee table before him and poured a cup for him and herself. Then she sat beside him on the couch, quietly and patiently. He would talk when he was ready, or he would simply derive comfort from her presence. He needed a friend.

Kagome basked in the warmth of the tea, and smiled to herself as she blew the steam from her cup. Chamomile was among her favorites of tea.

After an hour of amicable silence, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kikyou…cheated on me." He said softly. "Both with my brother and my best friend."

Kagome nodded and remained silent.

"She said that it meant nothing, and that I was the only one that she loved. But if she really loved me, she wouldn't have strayed." He continued quietly.

Kagome bit her tongue. Of course she would say that. Kagome wouldn't tell him that Kikyou was one of those girls that cared for no one. She was perfect in almost everyway, except commitment. Kikyou would marry Sesshoumaru for his money, Kagome knew. Kikyou would sleep around with those she thought would be worth it, this Kagome also knew. But Sesshoumaru seemed to be truly heartbroken over Kikyou. He had already convinced himself that he loved the woman. So Kagome wouldn't say anything to further mar his already damaged image of his beloved.

"You…never cheated on me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, taking her by surprise. "Were you really happy with me? Did you really love me?" He asked, his voice quiet, but earnest.

Kagome set her cup on the table. She hesitated a moment, then met his pleading golden gaze with her steady sapphire orbs. "I loved you." She replied smoothly.

"Did you really?"

"I did."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward suddenly and captured her lips in hers. His hands pushed her back onto the couch. His lips were fervent against hers. His hands eager, fumbling on her clothes. Kagome released a shocked squeak before pushing him away roughly, eyes wide. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and straightened her clothing.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice coarse, choked with emotion.

"You already have a fiancée. I won't be some other woman to occupy your time." Kagome stood, walking to the other side of the coffee table.

"You were never that. You were so much more. I was a fool to throw you away for someone else. I'll love only you." He said, almost begging.

"Words I'm sure you learned from your sweetheart." Kagome replied, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. "Now go back to Kikyou. You love her, not me. Just forget about me, and us. Aren't you going to get married in a month?"

The shock of rejection clear on his features, he stood, not bothering to straighten his mussed attire, and left her apartment silently.

:- -:- -:-

Kikyou was smiling in Sesshoumaru's half-hearted embrace. He couldn't find the strength to go alone. He couldn't bring himself to break-up with Kikyou.

The woman flashed her gorgeous ring for all to see, gaining the envious glances from other women at the party.

Kagome stood in the shadows, tucked away in the corner. She only came to the engagement party at her parents' bid. They had known she was close friends with Sesshoumaru. She went, but refused to mingle. Allowing her gaze to scan the crowd, she found a grinning, man, waving to catch her attention. A bright smile on her face, she all but ran across the room to greet him.

She missed the sad golden eyes of another who watched her mournfully.

:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru lay awake in his bed. His arms were wrapped around his fiancée, whom he did not love. He looked down upon her crown of dark hair, and wished that it was another whom he held so closely. He wanted the other to be waiting for him in his bed at night.

The memories of their past relationship haunted him. After she told him to forget her, all he could think about was her. He was never good enough for her or treated her well enough. Yet still, it was he who broke up with her, and not the other way around.

Kagome wasn't perfect, but she was an angel compared to the witch he was engaged with. He bowed his head, burying his nose in the dark cascade of hair, imagining it was someone else with which he lay.

:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru looked up from the altar. Kikyou was beaming at him, affection bright in her eyes, but not love. The woman's eyes glittered with lust, passion, and greed, but no love.

His golden eyes glanced over the guests, searching for a glimpse of dark, silky hair, or startling sapphire eyes. Kagome was no where in sight.

:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru sat, slumped, on the sidelines as he watched his wife gossip with her friends. Their high pitched giggles were deafening to his sensitive ears and their annoying gabbing grated his senses. He was bored and miserable.

Kikyou was always into any new fad, and she dragged him unwillingly with her. He hadn't had a decent meal in months. Always with the vegan food. It was driving him nuts. He wanted meat dammit.

It was so close too! Shifting slightly in his seat, he was able to view the burger joint across the street. It was the favorite greasy spoon of his youth. It was also the place where he and Kagome had gone on so many of their dates.

The door to the restaurant swung open, and out marched Kagome, a brilliant smile on her face. The smile lit up her beautiful face. Sesshoumaru sighed. He would give almost anything to be there with her, across the street from the nightmare he had married.

A man emerged beside Kagome, proffering his arm to her in a comic fashion. Kagome giggled at his exaggerated bow. She returned it with an embellished curtsy. The pair laughed gaily and marched down the street.

Sesshoumaru found himself gripping his armrests in anger and jealousy. Kagome was **his** girl! But…his grip relaxed in defeat. He had traded her in for…his eyes slid over to his wife, still cackling with her gaggle of hens.

He sighed again, and resigned himself to his misery.

:- -:- -:-

Kagome grinned, her expression unfaltering as she caught a glimpse of her once boyfriend. She wasn't laughing at his misfortune, but he had made his bed, now he had to sleep in it.

She turned a loving gaze to her companion.

Kouga's cobalt eyes sparkled with mischief and love, an emotion reserved for only her.

Kagome returned the gaze, kissing him passionately on the lips.

_Goodbye Sesshoumaru_

_Fin_

:- -:- -:-

:- -:- -:-

:- -:- -:-

Ok, one more note. For those of you waiting for me to update my other fics, give me just a few more weeks. School will be out after next week, and I should have a lot more time to write. It's just the tail end of things, and I'm miserable and probably failing a class. So…just a wee bit of patience…and we'll see how things turn out )


End file.
